winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 109
Betrayed! is the ninth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The mysterious voice that saved Bloom at Cloud Tower continues to torment Bloom in her dreams. In this episode, the voice discloses its face - Daphne, one of the nine legendary nymphs of Magix. Plot At night, Flora enters Stella's room while she was sleeping and tells Stella that Bloom is once again talking in her sleep. Both of them return to Flora and Bloom's room where Bloom is having one of her prophetic dreams about Daphne. Flora and Stella watch Bloom as she transforms in her sleep, in a fit of panic Flora wonders what they should do about causing Stella to get annoyed and shouts at Flora to be quiet which wakes up Bloom. During the day, as the girls were walking about Alfea, Bloom talked about her dreams while Tecna was analyzing them. After the analysis, Tecna explains that this woman in her dreams was trying to give her a message. Stella then interrupts and tells Bloom that she is blowing her situation out of proportion in a way that sounded insensitive, angering Bloom. Bloom storms off and hopes to find more information about Daphne at the library. Which she does, but since many of the books carried a lot of information they began to swarm Bloom until Faragonda came. After Bloom left, Faragonda looked at one of the books Bloom was looking at and ordered Barbatea to close the library. Meanwhile, Stella and the others were back at their dorm in Musa and Tecna's room arguing about Stella's behavior. Stella starts to tease Musa about Riven, which upsets Musa and caused her to run off to Magix, where she catches Darcy with Riven - on a date. Icy and Stormy catch her "spying". Icy emotionally torments Musa leading her to slap her in the face that was hard enough to leave a handprint. Icy rounds up some witches to teach Musa a lesson and they chased her to where she runs into Riven, who refused to help her. Musa keeps running but reaches a dead end and the witches began to corner her. Thankfully, the Winx, Timmy, Brandon and Sky showed up just in time to help her. They all engage in battle. Stormy had knocked out Flora and Bloom wanted to go help her but Stormy blocked her path. This angered Bloom enough to release a massive amount of energy, defeating the Trix but she also unknowingly reveals to Icy that she has the power that the Trix desire. They escape and Musa admits that she did like Riven, but after the events of this day, she never wanted to see him again. Major Events *Musa catches Riven with Darcy. *Darcy puts a spell on Riven. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy discover that Bloom has the power of the Dragon Flame. Debuts *Dream Probe *Research Lectern *Barbatea Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Mirta *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Lucy **Lunilla **Yakobetta **Ivey **Rubis **Liss *Specialists **Sky (Brandon) **Brandon (Prince Sky) **Riven **Timmy Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Scenes from this episode, episodes 13-15, 17, and 18 were used in the Special "Revenge of the Trix". Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the original and Cinélume version, Musa slapped Icy, while in the 4Kids version she gave her a wart because physical attacks were not acceptable to them. *In the Cinélume version, when Stella and Flora were observing Bloom asleep, Flora becomes overly worried and panicky, which got Stella annoyed. When Flora started going on about how they should get someone to help out, Stella yells at her to calm down or she will make her upset as well. This gets so loud that Bloom wakes up in annoyance, asking what in the world they were doing. *In the Cinélume version, Flora woke Stella up and Stella not seeing it was her identified Flora by her perfume scent. *In the Cinélume version, there is no spell on Stella that gives her mood swings, she is just being very outspoken and blunt (possibly because of being annoyed while half-asleep). Mistakes *In the Cinélume dub, Lucy refers to Mirta as Mista. *As Icy and Stormy growl at the Specialists and Winx's arrival, Stormy is missing her gloves. *Before the pillar remnant of the wall collapses, Sky's Specialist's uniform is colored incorrectly - it is completely blue instead of the usual blue and white. *On a few occasions, one of Darcy's gloves would be missing. *As Timmy puts his hand out to try and protect an unconscious Tecna from Icy's attack, his glove is missing. WCEp109 Mistake 1.png|Stormy's missing gloves. WCEp109 Mistake 2.png|Sky (Brandon)'s incorrectly colored uniform. WCEp109 Mistake 3.png|Darcy's missing glove. WCEp109 Mistake 4.png|Timmy's missing glove. WCEp109 Mistake 5.png|Another scene where Darcy is missing her glove. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes